The Pixelated NSFW Paul Robertson
This is About Paul Robertson, an Pixelated Artist and Animator since the 2000's. WARNING! THIS CONTAINS CONTENT THAT IS NSFW! These Links Show a Picture Mentioned in the Page. Read by Melvin Once, there was a person named Paul Robertson. He is an Australian animator known for his pixel art and animation. One Problem is, His Obscene Stuff. Alex's Response * Alex: OK, STOP DRAWING DISTURBING SH*T LIKE GIANT COCKS WITH FACES AND VAGINAS AND THROWING CATS INTO THEM! SERIOUSLY!!! THIS IS WHY I F*CKING HATE YOUR GODDAMN GUTS! ALSO, ALL YOUR OTHER SH*T! * Donkey: Hmmm... I googled him out of curiosity and as I was exploring my thinking process went something like "Oh WOW That is some LOVELY pixel work and the animations are so smooth, Ooooh man what the f*ck is Alex talking About WHA..." * Alex: Yeah, I mean, some of his stuff is nice but then it's like "WOAH, WHAT THE F*CK DID YOU MAKE THE F*CKING TITLE SO GODDAMN VAGUE FOR YOU COCK SUCKER?!". * Marty: I f*ckin' love the man. Sure, he can draw stuff that's a little questionable, but the stuff that's not NSFW is totally bad-ass. Oh, and the Mecha-Fetus Visublog is AWESOME! * Alex: A LITTLE?!??!!? His sh*t is NOT “A Little Questionable”. IT'S DOWNRIGHT WRONG AND DISTURBING AND DOESN'T NEED TO EXIST! * Gloria: Whoa there, Just because people draw things that you may find offensive doesn't mean they don't have skill and talent. It also means that it doesn't "not need to exist". Sure, I find a lot of his stuff EXCEEDINGLY CREEPY, yeah, but that's no reason to say he should stop. Guy's got fantastic skill. * Alex: I meant the disturbing sh*t shouldn't exist. He can sprite as much as he f*cking wants, but does he really need to publish the disturbing crap on the internet? * Marty: You found his stuff on the internet? You Must Be NEW Here! * Gloria: Who knows. Some people may find artistic merit in it. Not everyone on the internet has Alex's or Gloria's or Marty's morals. I mean some people like Rule 34 ponies. * Shrek: Still, a bit of WARNING: NSFW doesn't hurt anybody. * Alex: Yeah, I mean there was one post just called "Girls" and it turns out to be A BUNCH OF F*CKING GIRLS! Kind of aggravating. * King Julien: Stop looking at content that offends you then. * Alex: How am I supposed to know which content is f*cking offensive if the titles are completely vague sh*t like "Girls" or "Cats"? You know what? Can I just have this thread deleted? Since obviously WE CAN'T TALK ABOUT SH*T!? * King Julien: What I really meant was just stop looking at his stuff, period. ...but I personally wouldn't be incredibly surprised if a post titled "Girls" turned out to be born, but maybe I have low expectations. * Alex: Maybe I’m just bitter because every time I find an extremely talented artist, they always turn out to also draw extremely disgusting things. I mean, For Example: Crooked Trees and Purple Kecleon both are really great artists but the former draws really disturbing Pony Porn with human-like faces and the latter draws Pokémon porn. Maybe I’m the ONLY one who just wishes people would stop fapping to everything in the universe and drawing porn of CARTOONS! '''I’m not trying to like force my thoughts on everyone it's just I just get aggravated when all I want to do is look at some nice art but all I end up seeing is '''PORN. I don't like porn. it disturbs me a lot. but that's just me. Also, sorry for being really harsh earlier, I was just in a horrible mood and I didn't think before posting. I should've but I was just having a bad morning. Door to Gameshow * Elmo: Hey! What’s in that Door!? * Alex: Are You about to consider that Not Safe for Work Graffiti?! * Elmo: No, I wasn't gonna go out there. * Barney: It's just a good thing I was here. If I hadn't arrived in time, I wouldn't know what... * Zoe: But he wasn't going to go. * BJ: Yeah, he was too afraid! * Elmo: No, I wasn't!! * Barney: This does not concern you, kids, and you're lucky I don't tell your parents you weren't out there. You know you are afraid well. * Elmo: I am brave, Lion, okay?! * Alex: No, it's not okay. You shouldn't be anywhere near here! Okay, I was right. You know what? Let's move away in a week or 2. * Elmo: No, Lion! Just because you're scared of the graffiti— * Alex: Clearly, you're not ready and you're not coming back until you are. You think you can do these things, but you just can't, Elmo! * Elmo: I hate you. * Alex: What! What the F*CK is going on with him!? * Baby Bop: I'm afraid Barney, so I don't really want to see the picture, can anyone tell me what’s going on in this pic? Cheers! * Marty: Well… the Door for a while and Comes Back Pictured is the studio of a gameshow, called "SLIMES AND GIRLS GAMESHOW", as seen by a rainbow-colored sign on the top left of the screen. On stage is a giant green Dragon Quest Slime, balancing on the backs of three naked girls on all fours. The giant green Slime is sticking his drooling and warted tongue out, one of the girls he is balancing upon is licking the saliva off of it. Emerging from the giant green Slime are smaller green Slimes, as well as two other naked girls. One is pink-haired vomiting a vile yellow liquid, also containing a variety of smiling Slimes. One is black-haired holding a knife and has happily slashed her stomach opening, revealing a fountain of blood and entrails, as well as more smiling Slimes. Also on stage are three podiums, jeopardy style. Behind the first podium, scored 9,999 points are two girls. One is blonde and wearing a Pope hat, her nipples are small white crosses. The other girl is somehow having sex with her from behind. Behind the middle podium scored 2 points is a girl with Pikachu ears, cheeks, and a tail. She is wearing a bra made out of Pokéballs. In each hand, she has a slice of cake, which she is eating. Behind the third podium scored a Depressed Face is a girl in a blue bikini and pigtails. Half of her head is bitten off, exposing her brain. She smiles as Slimes surround her and look up at her adoringly. Two Slimes with wings circle her head. On stage, there are a wide variety of Slimes looking on at the action, one of these Slimes is having sex with another from behind. In the top right corner of the image, a jumbo screen made up of eight smaller screens shows different parts of the scene in greater detail. All of this is done before a live studio audience made entirely from Slimes. * Barney: Wow! That’s Horrifying! * Baby Bop: This is Why I Can’t See this Picture. * Charlie Brown: Sally, you've never seen a street like Sesame Street. Everything happens here. You're gonna love it! * Sally: Well, Kiss that Pope Hat Blonde You Blockhead! * Grover: Maybe this is another story, on a Cruise Line. SEE ALSO: ''Nice Bath, Charlie Brown!''Category:Books Category:South Park Category:Madagascar Category:Video Games Category:Sesame Street Category:Peanuts Category:Barney Category:NSFW! Category:Bad Moments